Christmas Dreams
by Skwee
Summary: Chapter 1 of my first Fan Fiction. Based about 2 years after the Santa in the Slump. Temperance finnaly admits feelings she has for Booth to herself
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "BONES" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION.

Chapter 1

The sun peaked over the horizon and began to slowly warm the frigid D.C. morning. Temperance, who had been looking over case files the previous night, was out cold on the couch. She curled up with her knees to try and bear the cold as her brain argued with herself.

One side "_You love him admit it" _

The other "_No_ _it's illogical" _

"_phbt screw logic, its never done you any good has it?"_

"_Of course it has there's that one time-"_

"_I meant romantically!"_

"_Umm well…"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_Well even if I do love him its not like he loves me too…"_

"_It's not like we cant pretend he does… just for a little while"_

Temperance muttered those last five words to herself and then she started to leave the argument and began drifting off into a dream.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

_She was back in her office at Christmas time two years ago, once again putting up the mistletoe. She placed it over the center of her office and gingerly stepped down from the chair she had used as a step stool. As she scooted the chair back into its proper place Seeley walked in and shut the door behind him._

"_B-booth." Temperance said as she started to walk towards him "what are you doing-"_

_At that moment she was cut off by Seeley pulling her under the mistletoe and kissing her. It was more amazing than the one she had experienced in reality; and sure as hell more private. All faded out besides him and her. The scenery transformed into her own apartment. The kiss the two shared grew more torrid until they stammered to the couch and fell over one another. They pressed against each with great force afraid to let the other go, thinking that if they pressed just hard enough their bodies would melt into each other. Then black…._

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

Temperance arose to the sound of rapping on her door. She yawned and rubbed her neck "If only I had the guts to get that to happen two years ago" she muttered to herself. She then directed her attention towards the door "I'll be there in a minute" She staggered up off the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it tiredly to be greeted by a "Hey Sweetie" form Angela.

"Hey Angie" she yawned.

"You alright? Your not looking so hot…" Angela said, concerned for her friend's well being

"Oh yeah I'll be fine, long night last night, wild dream." Temperance replied "such a nice dream too" she muttered to herself. Realizing she had just used wild and nice to describe a dream to Angela she quickly hoped she hadn't herd the last part.

"Wild _and _nice?" Angela said suddenly a lot more interested in this conversation than she should be.

"Uh never mind I said anything, uh so why are you here so early?" Temperance said uneasily trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Oh no reason, except that you completely forgot that we're all gonna have a Christmas party together today."

"I didn't forget, I just though I didn't start until twelve"

"Yeah and its eleven…"

Temperance quickly looked over to the clock to finds Angela's words to be true. She had but and hour to get ready, locate everyone's gifts in the sea of files scattered through out her apartment, and get to the Jeffersonian with Angela.

"Oh my god I got to hurry!"

"Need any help, Sweetie?"

"Can you help find something to wear?"

Angela held up a bag "Sweetie, I'm way ahead of you."

Temperance hugged Angela tightly "Thanks"

"No problem, Now go get into this dress!"

"What about you" Temperance said looking at Angela's casual clothing.

"You think I wouldn't buy something for myself too?"

Temperance just chuckled to herself then ran off to take a quick shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and began to dry her hair. She was about to walk out and get in her dress when a stray thought ran across her mind: _Seeley's going to be their… Should I wear make up? _She looked over at her makeup sitting on the bathroom counter. _A little couldn't hurt… _She kept it simple only applying lipstick and eye shadow hoping that would be enough to impress Seeley. Then she stepped out and proceeded to get her dress on. The dress was strapless and midnight black. It only went down to her knees. Something she felt was somewhat exposing, then her mind turned back to Seeley and then thought _I'd expose anything for him _and went on her way. On her way out she found Angela already changed into a teal dress that tied around the back of her neck and showed a whole lot of her back. Angela immediately stood up when she saw Temperance.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"You think so?"

"Yeah!…Well we could do you hair…"

"Why, what's wrong my hair?"

"Nothing, its just too everyday Temperance; you know."

"Um actually I don't" Temperance replied to this comment with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Angela sighed "Come on I'll do your hair real quick."

Temperance was forced back into the bathroom and experimented several looks before Angela found what she felt was the perfect look. Temperance though it was rather simple looking, after all her bangs were just pushed over to one side and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. But she dare not protest and upset Angela, who was rather pleased with her work.

"Well we should probably get the food and presents and head over" Temperance said with one last look in the mirror

"Ok, Sweetie"

The two exited from the bathroom and began to search the sea of folders for everyone's' Christmas present. Once located Temperance grabbed a plate of cookies she had made and the two friends headed out to the Jeffersonian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temperance stepped into the passenger side of Angela's car. Angela had just finished putting the presents in its trunk and was coming around to the driver's side. Temperance shut the car door, set the plate of cookies on her lap and buckled her self into the seat. Angela started up the car and they began what seemed to Temperance, the longest car ride ever.

"So let's hear about this wild and nice dream you had."

"Angie please can we forget I ever said that."

"Hmmm… Nope!"

"Well its too bad I'm not about to tell you"

"Well its too bad I'm prepared to pester you about it until the day you die if you don't"

Temperance sighed at her friend's stubbornness.

"Come one I want to know what happened!"

"Have you ever thought you might be too nosey"

"Not at all"

Another sigh.

"Come on it'll be our little secret"

"Promise"

Angela extended right pinky toward Temperance, who crossed it with her own. Angela laughed.

"What?"

"I just think its kinda funny that two grown woman are pinky promising each other about a secret"

Temperance laughed this this time "It does seem a bit illogical."

"Ok now spill!"

"Spill what?"

"Never mind just tell me what happened…"

"Well err…" It wasn't like her to stutter but she just couldn't find a way to tell Angela about her dream. Angela waited patiently for her to continue but had an anxious look in her eyes that screamed _HURRY THE HELL UP AND TELL ME ALREADY!_ "Err.. Booth and I sort of…" Her face boiled with embarrassment. "…had sex"

"WHAT?!" Angela was shocked beyond that word and completely lost the wheel nearly crashing them into several other cars. Temperance shielded the cookies so they wouldn't fall off the plate.

"ANGELA!"

"Sorry that was just… wow."

"You can't tell anyone ok."

"Of course I wouldn't."

"You better not"

After the long drive Angela's car found its resting point in a parking space at the Jeffersonian. The two quietly walked into the building trying not to mention the conversation they had in the car. They walked into the lobby to be greeted by Cam, Jack, Lance, and Seeley. Temperance couldn't help but blush slightly when she saw the FBI agent. _Uhg! I'm not going to be able to be alone with him without having my face look liked boiled lobster. _Angela noticed the fact that Temperance's face was getting redder by the second and quickly nudged her to try and tell her so. It took awhile but Temperance finally realized the message her friend was trying to get across and quickly fixed her face the best she could. Through out the course of the party Temperance made sure to stay at most five feet way from Angela so she couldn't be alone with Seeley. The hours passed by rather quickly and soon enough it was time for the gift exchange!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh the irony. Seeley had chosen to sit next to Temperance and to her horror Jack separated her from Angela. She tried to remain calm and not look at Seeley, which she found easier said than done. It seemed that she must have been looking at him almost half the time for she constantly caught herself staring at him and had to redirect her focus to the rest of the group. When everyone had received their gifts she instantly shot up to stand net to Angela.

She tended to cling onto Angela most of the time only conversing with Seeley for short periods of time when it was absolutely unavoidable. Although it pained her to see Seeley's confused look from her avoidance of him, she believed it to be for the best.

Hours ticked away slowly and awkwardly as Seeley tried his best to get in some communication with his partner. Then the hour hand reached eight. Temperance was finally free and could go home and take her mind of Seeley. That is until Angela broke some bad news.

"Hey Sweetie," She called out to Tempe "I'm going home with Hodgins"

"Angela you can't!" She walked over to her friend and whispered in her ear "I'd have to get a ride home with Booth…"

"Consider it me playing matchmaker."

Temperance just glared into Angela's eyes for couple minutes trying to defeat her boastful smirk.

"Fine…" Temperance said finally giving up, "But you owe me."

"Trust me, if everything plays out the way I plan you'll owe me."

Temperance just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her things and walked out into the parking lot. She was greeted by a friendly smile and wave from Seeley. She simply waved back and gave him a weak, fake smile as she slid into the passenger side of his car. There was a click of seatbelts then the roar of the engine reluctantly starting up in the cold of the night.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Although she wished for it to break, she didn't want the wrong topic to be brought up and cause her face to go scarlet. Seeley finally tried to start up a conversation.

"Uh, do you want to go see Zack and wish him a Merry Christmas?"

"I saw him yesterday…"

"Oh, ok. You hungry?"

"No."

"Heh, our usually more talkative tan this. What's gotten into you?" He replied with a slight chuckle.

"N-noting! What makes you think something's wrong? I'm perfectly fine!" She felt her face heat up.

"Sorry didn't mean to intrude…"

"Uh it's ok, I kind of overreacted I guess…"

The car pulled up to her apartment building. Every now and then a child would peer out a window watching for Santa and his reindeer.

"Uh, you want me to walk you in?"

"Don't you have to get back to Parker?"

"His mom's got custody this Christmas…"

"Why? You always get custody for Christmas!"

"Something about how she wanted Parker to have a Christmas with his stepfather… Judge allowed it."

Temperance stared at the floor of the car. Seeley had his kid taken from him and her avoidance of him at the party probably just made him feel worse.

"Come on, I'll get you something to drink inside."

Seeley smiled at her "Thanks Bones."


End file.
